Love Works Wonders
by I.Love.GnR
Summary: Robin is lonely, and there is only one person who can help. Rating might change to M
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! HERE'S A NEW FIC. Doctor and Amy is not abandoned, just needed a change. So, this slash (not Guns N' Roses Slash, even thought I love him dearly) is on one of the most shipped couples, which is…. ROBIN/TED! I mean, I also like BarBin, but honestly, Ted and Robin is much better. So anyways, there you go, my latest FF; Love works wonders!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother**

Chapter 1

Robin sat at the table watching her friends; Lily and Marshall bent over Marvin, trying to get him to sleep, Barney trying to get the red headed chick sitting at the opposite table in bed with him, and Ted, well Ted wasn't doing anything, he was just staring back at her. Their eyes met and the gazed in each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before breaking it up. There was an awkward silence until Barney came back to the table. "Guess who's getting laid tonight! That's right, me!" He high-fived himself and went back to the girl and together they left. Robin rolled her eyes at him. It just didn't seem as cool as before, Barney's one-night stands. She wanted a good, steady relationship, a family, perhaps. She took her head in her hands and sighed. Ted immediately noticed this. "Hey, what's wrong Robin?" he asked tenderly. "Oh, nothing, Ted." was the sad reply. Ted knew there was something wrong but didn't push it. He knew how Robin got better than anyone else. He loved her, you know.

Robin got up. Everyone looked at her. "Guys, I feel really tired, so I'm going to call it a night. See you!" She left the table, feeling lonely for probably the first time in her life. Ted looked after her. He desperately wanted to go after her, to kiss her, to tell her it was ok, and that she always had him by her side, but he couldn't, oh he couldn't.

Once Robin got home, she threw herself on her bed and started crying, another first. She felt terribly lonely and miserable. She hadn't had a good, steady relationship in years and time was ticking. She wanted to settle down, to have a family, but there was no one to give it to her,, and there would never be! She started crying even more. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Robin quickly attempted wiping her tears away and ran to the door. It was Ted.

"Ted, what are you doing here?"

"I figured you needed cheering up. Wait, you were crying?"

Unable to answer, Robin burst into tears again, and pulled Ted into a hug.

"Oh Ted, I've been so lonely!"

Ted had never ever seen Robin like this, but anyway, hugged her back, savoring every moment. After a while Robin pulled back, "Sorry Ted, it's just that, ugh never mind."

"No, its ok, I'll listen." Ted replied, so Robin told him how she felt and her troubles. They talked until late night and when Ted was leaving, Robin gave him a weak smile, a smile that Ted knew that never would be more than friendly towards him, and squeezed his hand. "Thanks Ted. You're the best friend there is." Friend. He would never be more than a friend to her."You're welcome Robin." He said and left.

Robin sighed and plopped down on her couch. Ted. Could he be it? Could he solve all her problems? Well, she might as well try.

**Ok, the first chapter's done! Rate and review people, it's very important to me! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Works Wonders, Chapter 2**

**AN: Hey guys. I totally love the Ted and Robin slash so I decided to update. Here you go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother**

**Chapter 2**

Robin thought about all the possible men to start a family with, but her mind kept drifting to Ted. It seemed like he was the only one she could be happy with, and establish a family with. She decided that she would invite him to dinner the next day, just to see what he did.

**The Next Day, at McLarens**

"Ted wanna come over?" Robin asked when no one appeared to be listening, but two very excited people were; a red head and a lawyer. That's right; Marshall and Lily were listening and were barely able to contain their excitement. Barney, on the mean time, was daydreaming about the red headed chick, Sophia, from yesterday. Ted was astonished.

"Uh, sure, yeah I'll come." He said, praying that this wasn't one of the countless dreams he had about Robin.

Robin gave him a smile, not the you-are-my-best-friend smile, but the we-can-be-more-than-friends smile.

"Right then, see you at eight tomorrow." Robin said, still smiling, and melting Ted's heart.

The group of five stayed at the bar until late, and when they were leaving, Marshall and Lily decided to "have a chat" with Ted.

"DO YOU REALISE WHAT A BIG CHANCE THIS IS?!" Lily asked, rather loudly "YOU'RE THIS CLOSE TO GETTING HER!"

"You know, she is right, Ted, with the right moves you can get her." Marshall said.

Ted knew this and was actually pretty nervous. He knew that this could be his last shot with Robin, and he would never ever miss it. He recalled the things she told her. She wanted a family, a settled, but still romantic life, the same things he wanted. She was perfect, and they both knew it.

**Meanwhile, at Robin's house**

"No, nope, not this one." Robin was muttering as she was trying to choose a dress for wearing the next day, yet another first. She never recalled being so self conscious. While she was rummaging through her closet, she stumbled upon a dress stuffed in the back. This was a red dress with thin straps and a well made neck line which showed off her cleavage, but not too much of it. The dress came up to her knees and was pleated. The skirt was light and flew around when she walked in it. She knew from the moment she saw it, that Ted would love this dress very, very much. She set to work on the dress immediately; she washed and ironed it vigorously, for she had to look her best the next day.

The next day, Robin opened cookbooks and tried to find some good dishes to cook, which were not too hard. Finally, she decided to make some lasagna, chicken and spaghetti parmesan and a potato salad and as dessert, chocolate mousse. Robin set to cooking and was just done at 7 o clock. She let out a sigh of relief when she was done, then glanced at the clock and started when she saw the time. She ran to her room and threw on the dress and then combed her hair quickly. She put on a pair of red high heels and a cute pearl necklace. Then she ran to set the table. By the time she was done, it was 7:50. Then she sat down and tried to relax. The doorbell rang and Robin flew up again, checked her dress, shoes and accessories one last time and then walked to the door.

As soon as Robin opened the door, Ted felt like he was in a dream. Robin was beautiful, more than beautiful and now she was in front of him, giving him a sexy smile and-

"Teeeed! Earth to Ted, are you there?" Robin was saying, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Huh, yeah, sorry, hehe, you look amazing tonight." Ted stammered, forgetting his English in front of her. "Oh wait, I got these for you!" he said, almost forgetting the roses he had behind his back. Robin took the roses and gave Ted a look that completely mesmerized him.

Robin led him in by holding his hand and dragging him in. Ted loved her touch on his hands, so smooth, and warm too. Robin sat him down on a couch and sat right next to him. Ted's heat raced as she looked at him with a cute expression on her face.

"So, you hungry?" Robin asked

"Huh, oh yeah, sure, the food smells really nice." Ted said

Robin gave him one more of those smiles and went to the table.

"Have a seat." Robin said

Ted obeyed and Robin took a seat opposite to him.

They had a nice dinner, Ted was enjoying every moment while Robin was falling in love with him more every second. After the dinner, they just sat there looking at each other. Robin had one more surprise for Ted.

"Wanna watch the Star Wars movies?" she asked.

It was past nine, and watching all seven movies meant they would be up until five, but Ted really couldn't have cared less.

"Yes!" he said

Ted felt like he was in a dream. Could this night possibly get any better, well yes it could.

Robin sat close to him and started the first movie. She pretended to get sleepy and put her head on Ted's shoulder. Ted's eyes popped open as he saw Robin's head on his shoulder. His coat was on the other chair and he slowly took it and put it over Robin, who was probably rejoicing inside. She smiled a little and stirred.

"Oh, what happened, did I fall asleep? Whoops, sorry Ted." She said

"It's ok Robin." He said, sad that it had to be over soon. "Well, I'd best be on my way."

"Oh no you don't" Robin said and pulled Ted into a passionate kiss. Ted couldn't believe it. This was finally happening. He kissed her back with great enthusiasm and soon they were all over each other, Robin struggling with his buttons while Ted was trying to get the zip of her dress open.

All good moments end quickly, for there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it." Robin said and laid Ted down on the sofa, fumbling with his belt.

There was another knock, then another until "Robin, open the door! It's me, Barney" said a slurred voice.

"Barney?" they both exclaimed in surprise.

They both got their clothes on immediately and Robin went to the door.

"Hey Robin *hic* miss me? *hic*" said the drunk Barney and leaned in for a kiss, but was pushed back by an angry Ted.

"No Barney, she didn't miss you." He said "You should be on your way."

Barney looked at his bro and nodded. "Fine *hic* I'll leave." He went downstairs and shouted from the door. "You'll be mine Robin Scherbatsky! Mine!" and then left

Robin looked at Ted and their eyes met.

"Stay here tonight?" Robin asked

Ted nodded in capable of speech.

Robin then led him to the bedroom, where they continued what they were doing earlier.

"Ted?" Robin said

"Mmm? What's wrong" Ted replied

"I love you." Robin said

"Me too, Robin, me too."

The next morning, Ted drove off to his building, for there was maintenance going on. Robin looked after him and sighed. After she tidied up, she plopped down in front of the television and started watching the news.

She wished she hadn't.

"There was a serious car accident in 70th Avenue which involved young architect Ted Mosby, who is badly hurt and is now being taken to Sea Brook Hospital." The camera then moved to Ted, who had a big gash in his head and blood all over his face.

Robin couldn't help it, she burst into tears.

**OMG! TED'S HURT! THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE IN THE HOSPITAL, LETS SEE IF HE GETS BETTER OR- WELL, IDK. R&R PEOPLE, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Works Wonders, Chapter 3**

**AN: There is not much to say, this chapter is very, very sad. Ted is terribly hurt, and Robin is shattered. She finds herself guilty. R AND R PEOPLE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How I Met Your Mother**

**Chapter 3**

Just then, Robin's phone began ringing. Drat, who could it possibly be, calling at this hour? She picked it up.

"What." She said coldly.

"ROBIN MARSHALL AND I CAME TO PICK YOU UP! WE ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL TO SEE TED. HURRY UP!" yelled a very frantic voice that obviously belonged to Lily.

Robin bolted up, grabbed her coat and boots and ran downstairs. Sure enough, Lily's eyes were red from crying, not as red as Robin's, but still red.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" Marshall said, and they set out to the hospital.

What is he is not okay? What if he is dying? All these thoughts passed Robin's extremely worried head. She couldn't lose him, she had just found her true love. He was all she had and ever would have. She possibly couldn't bear the loss of him.

.

.

.

"Robin, we're here!" said Lily, pulling Robin back into reality. They got out of the cab and ran inside. Robin ran to the reception.

"Ted Mosby's room please, I am a close friend of his." She said desperately.

The receptionist probably understood from her bloodshot eyes and messy hair that she really was telling the truth and said "Room 781"

Robin thanked the receptionist and bolted up the stairs, not even bothering to take the elevator. Lily prepared to run after her, but Marshall held her back, shaking his head. He knew that Robin needed a private moment with Ted,

"778, 779, 780, O.K, here it is, 781" Robin murmured to herself. She placed her hand on the door knob, and with a sigh, she opened it.

Ted was lying in the bed, dressed in a hospital gown, and the massive gash on his head wrapped up in a white bandage. Robin walked to his bedside and plopped down on the seat there and took Ted's hand in hers. She started crying softly.

"I'm sorry Ted. This is all my fault. Ted, if you die, I can't live. Please Ted! I love you." She whispered and put her head on his chest and cried. His breathing was so frail, so slow. His pulse seemed so very low, as if about to stop any second. She hid her head in his chest and sighed.

She looked up and said, "Ted, we are going to get through this. I promise you this."

Suddenly someone walked in. It was a nurse.

"We have the other person who was involved in the accident. Would you-" the stupid nurse blurted out. Robin stood up.

"Where?!" she asked, angrily.

Obviously scared by the way Robin was looking at her, the nurse meekly said "Room 790". With that, Robin ran across the hallway to Room 790. She flew open the door, but before she could say anything, she collapsed on a chair when she saw who it was.

It was Barney.


End file.
